German Published Patent Application No. 196 32 296 describes a method and a device for procuring rideshare opportunities in a telecommunication network. In this known method for procuring rideshare opportunities, a subscriber looking for rideshare opportunities accesses a server through a telecommunication network to download and select from the rideshare opportunities stored therein. The server includes an interface circuit, which connects it to a procurement center and which receives a call from the interested subscriber, and a data memory which stores data records containing data on the rideshare opportunities offered, each being assigned to one of the offering subscribers. Furthermore, the server contains a processor which controls voice input of input data which is input by the interested subscriber and the data about the desired rideshare opportunity, and compares the input data with the data records and controls a voice output of those data records which match the input data.
Furthermore, rideshare centers are known in population centers or in an Internet structure. In these centers a supplier informs several days or even weeks ahead of the scheduled travel date that he/she intends to travel on a certain date from point X to point Y and is willing to take on passengers. This information is collected by the above-mentioned rideshare center or Internet organization and kept available for potential interested parties. Interested parties inquiring about rideshare opportunities with the rideshare center receive, against payment, information about existing rideshare offers and may contact the supplier directly.
Procurement of rideshare opportunities via the SMS service is also known. In this system, an inquiry is sent to a rideshare center via SMS. The inquiry includes at least information about the point of departure, the destination, and the desired date and time of departure. The rideshare center determines a suitable supplier and sends the supplier's telephone number back to the interested party. The interested party and the supplier may then further discuss the details of the ride.